The present invention relates to a mounting device, in particular, a mounting system for a gas gun that is used for a suspension system and has a damping effect.
With reference to FIG. 1, taking the U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,018 for example, a known device comprises a cylinder 11, a fan 12 disposed outside the cylinder 11, a motor 13 disposed inside the cylinder 11 and used for driving the fan 12, an elastomer 14 surrounding the motor 13, two retaining rings 15 surrounding the motor 13 and arranged at both sides of the elastomer 14, and a securing ring 16, surrounding an inner surface of the cylinder 11 and holding the elastomer 14 in place with respect to the cylinder 11. The motor 13 is mounted inside the cylinder 11 and the elastomer 14 absorbs the dynamic energy when the motor vibrates so as to create a damping effect.
However, since the elastomer 14 is not made of a stiff material, it may be bent and deformed by an external force during installation and cannot be easily fixed; in addition, since there is no fixed connection relation between the elastomer 14 and the motor 12 or the cylinder 11, and the orientation is merely achieved by the position limiting effect of the retaining rings 15 or the retaining ring 16, the elastomer 14 may easily slide away under the weight of the motor 13 and the fan 12 when the motor vibrates, making the installation uneasy and impractical.
With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, taking the U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,527 for example, a known device comprises a cylinder 81, a fan 82 disposed outside the cylinder 81, a motor 83 disposed within the cylinder 81 and used for driving the fan 82, a bracket 84 carrying the motor 83 and an annular plate 85 on the bracket 84, several elastic elements 86 disposed between the annular plate 85 and the bracket 84, and several plugs 87 extending through the annular plate 85, the bracket 84 and threaded with the cylinder 81. The bracket 84 has an annular edge 841 surrounding an axis X and spanning an end surface of the cylinder 81, an inner annular wall 842 and an outer annular wall 843 which are adjacent the ring edge 841, and an elastomer 844 between the inner and outer annular walls 842, 843. The motor 83 is mounted within the cylinder 81, and the elastomer 844 and the elastic elements 86 absorb the dynamic energy when the motor vibrates 83 so as to create a damping effect.
However, since the elastomer 844 has its inner and outer sides engaged with the inner and outer annular walls 842, 843, the suspending effect of the elastomer 844 may be affected when the motor 83 vibrates along the axis X as its inner and outer sides are limited by the inner and outer annular walls 842, 843. Therefore, it is necessary to further use the elastic elements 86 which are flexible in the direction of the axis X. In this way, the damping effect can be improved, but the assembly is complex and the installation is uneasy.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the mounting system for a gas gun is used for mounting a motor, and it comprises a receiving member with a receptacle, particularly shaped as a cylinder, a motor, a rigid carrier, a fixing member, and at least one damping element. The carrier is used for carrying the motor such that the motor is floatingly movable with respect to the receiving member along an axis, the carrier being further provided with at least one embedding hole along a direction in parallel to the axis. The fixing member may be used for limiting the displacement of the carrier. The damping element is embedded within the embedding hole of the carrier, and has an elastomeric first buffering body arranged between the carrier and the fixing member, and an elastomeric second buffering body arranged between the carrier and the receiving member. The first buffering body damps a movement of the motor in a first direction along the axis, and the second buffering body damps a movement of the motor in a second direction along the axis, whereby the second direction is opposite to the first direction.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the carrier is used to carry the motor, which improves the simplicity and stability of the installation. The elastomeric elements between the carrier and the fixing member, and between the carrier and the receiving member, respectively, may contribute to achieve a damping effect.